


Lie with me, lose reality

by wallflowering



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 06:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallflowering/pseuds/wallflowering
Summary: I'm falling deeper everyday.





	Lie with me, lose reality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lleu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lleu/gifts).



> Dear Lleu! ~~I'm sorry if you already opened this page and found the mess! I've literally got a lastest minute additional idea and changing/adding something a bit different; they'll be added sooner. I'm so sorry!~~ Reworking (finally) done! Thank you so much for being patient with me & I hope you enjoy. ❤️

  
Wondering, waiting for the day to fade away  
  


  
So I can hold you once again and chase the fears away  
  


  
Lie with me, show me how you feel  
  


  
  
I'm falling for you deeper everyday  
  


  
  
When the night turns over, I'll lie with you  
  


  
  
When the morning wakes you, I'm there by you  
  


  
  
When the daylight takes you  
  


  
  
I'll miss you  
  


  
  
Til you come back home to me  
  


  
  
And I can make you mine  
  


  
  
Oh, mine.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> \- Songart (is there such a thing?) alert - text is from the lyrics of the song ["Make You Mine"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gCVYOLSUTaA) by The Corrs.


End file.
